The Armageddons
by germantownotter
Summary: From a spirit in someone's head to a high school student, all Yami can do is hope to sort out his crush on Anzu and finish his homework before another saving-the-world ploy gets dropped on him. That AND trig? H*ll would break loose. Post-Canon AUish YYxA
1. The Beginning: Prologue

S/N:Sooo... Welcome to a story created not just by one, but two geniuses known as Sara Darkotter and Germantownmaiden! We sincerely hope you will enjoy it and review!

G/N: Hey there! Like Sara said, we hope you like! Ok, I believe she's putting me up to the disclaimer, so fine, but you're sooo doing the next disclaimer Sara.

Disclaimer! Sara Darkotter and Germantownmaiden do NOT own YGO whatsoever. ENJOY! XDD

**Breakline.**

In the beginning, the only true rulers were two brothers. Twins. The Armageddon of darkness and the Armageddon of time.

Armageddons. They ruled before titans, gods, immortals. They came from another dimension, where they were feared by all, and outcast.

The Armageddon of Darkness was not evil, as his own kind thought. Darkness is endless, creating space and shadows. He was of the Darkness here long before "evil" darkness came into play, and he would be there long after.

The Armageddon of Time was just that. The creator and controller of time. Truly something to be feared.

The two brothers wandered the earth, upon their discovery of it, both as humans and as animals.

The Armageddon of Darkness chose the form of an eagle, because of the command it held in the sky. The Armageddon of Time chose a wolf, for it's cunning and strength through it's brothers, sister, and mates.

They ruled the earth.

They each had great creatures under their command, known as dragons. Creatures they had discovered, and found to be great, wise, kind beings when they want to be.

It was an interesting world they lived in. For while things changed, nothing was created nor destroyed. The creatures were content, in despair, but never hopeful.

These things didn't exist.

They were two girls. With magic, a gift from generous and thankful dragons for help they gave once.

They could do small things. Make a stone wear away to nothing. Destruction. Make a plant grow where none had been. Creation. Give heart that something might or might not have, is, or will happen, to let the heart heart believe that someone could continue, that it was worth it, that things would get better. Hope is a beautiful thing.

They were intrigued. And began to watch them from time to time when they came through the place where they lived, once a year.

Three visits. Three years. The girls were now sixteen. The Armageddons were in love.

They spent much time the next year hanging around, getting to know them, and in the, end, telling who they were.

By the time the year was out, they were married. One became the Armageddon of Creation and Destruction. The other, the Armageddon of Hope.

The Armageddon of Creation and Destruction created the Armageddon of Ice from a white and silver wolf pup she found on the earth, abandoned by a pack perceiving a bad omen. It was given white wings of an eagle, and power over the ice that clung with it's grip to the earth. She taught him, and gave him the wisdom of dragons. Soon after this, Creation became pregnant with a daughter.

The Armageddons were overjoyed. Darkness was elevated to a king by them at their request. And he discovered a strange emotion. Like fear. But with something else. His brother named it worry.

The Armageddon of Stars was born, though she wouldn't get that name for some time.

Ice developed a soft spot for the child.

Creation created a guard for Stars, the Armageddon of Fire, from a dragon.

From that very moment they met, Ice and Fire were enemies. They fought, and Ice won, the earth was plunged into an age of ice. Eventually his name became Iceage for this reason.

Fire watched Iceage prowl the earth, so arrogant, never even glancing over his shoulder to see who stood there.

He trained.

They fought once more, and the earth warmed. Too quickly for some. He became known as Fireball. So Creation's daughter made a truce. One quarter of the year was Ice's. Another Fire's. The last half was a truce. This truce created the seasons.

They were each given a part of the world that was theirs. The equator for Fireball, Lord of Summer, and the arctics for Iceage, Lord of Winter.

The world went on, once again in balance.

Creation's child made something. Little spheres of light that grew, creating their own 'souls', so to speak. She made them for the creatures of the earth, to light their world at night.

She became the Armageddon of Stars, she and her dragons well-renown.

But then humans created something.

Titans. Created from the depths of imagination, fear, reverence.

They hid, their only survival.

Someone betrayed them to the titans, who wished their grip of fear over the world would end.

He betrayed them for love.

And so the wars started. The Armageddons versus the Titans.

In the end, the Armageddons were slain, by the belief given to the Titans, as they were new, well-known creatures. The Armageddons had always existed, drifting into the background, rarely noticed.

Stars, in death, retreated. Waited. Fell into sleep, waiting to rebirth. Her guards began to wander, kept alive by the very seasons they lorded over.

Left to it's own devices, time forgot her. Even if her guards didn't. They searched.

She awakened at times. Once when an evil power was to ingulf the earth under the rule of immortals in Atlantis, as they called it. She sent power to help, and slept once more.

Then, when her father and uncle were reborn. Was it a sign?

But it was not to be. They were both dead before sixteen.

Or were they?

She slept restlessly.

Her mother, reborn.

Her aunt.

Awoke once more, when a religion added Armageddon to it. But it showed no interest to her.

And one night, she awoke, began to breath. And wait with tension aching every part of her. A great, evil force had shaken the air, snapping her from her stupor.

Tomorrow the gods would decide the fates of them.

Gods. The titans destroyed long ago. Immortal as they were, they lay deep below the earth, in a greek belief.

Gods. So many were faded, half invisible, from lack of belief. But they were immortal in the way of titans, and unable to die, forced to wait eternity.

Gods. So much kinder than titans.

She began to hope, to stare at time swirling past in darkness, and her stars. She began to fashion one from her tears, cried in millennia of sleep, to pass this night of dice rolls and fates.

And of Death, a Armageddon in it's own right, rolling one pair of dice...and choosing.

**Breakline.**

S/N:Remember, review! Criticism very welcome!

G/N:Flames are not welcomed. THANKS FOR READING! :)


	2. The Wheel of Fate Turns

Hi there! Germantownmaiden here with the second chapter of the Armageddons. Now, there's not much I have to say, but this time I'm leaving the disclaimer up to you Sara.

S/N: Ok! So! You guys will probably be able to tell who wrote what! We each have somewhat distinctive writing styles.

Disclaimer: Neither I nor Germantownmaiden own Yu-Gi-Oh. Quite a shocker, huh? I (Sara) do however, own Errow, who you will meet later this chapter.

* * *

The Armageddons

Chapter Two: The wheels of Fate turns.

Yugi's monster leaped to attack Atem, if the attack was succsesful than the duel was over and Yugi would win.

With regret, Atem activated a trap, which caused the dirt and grime in the room to swirel around, blocking the view of the duel.

The dust cleared and before everyone Atem and Yugi still stood, their life-points both at zero. Jaws dropped in shock and surprise at the two duelist who stared at each other with equal, probably even more surprise than their friends. But one question ran through everone's mind, what was going to happen now?

A voice rumbled somewhere. Garbled, echoing off of the dark stone walls. It cleared, as a figure appeared.

No one could tell what it was. It was giving off light. Most likely it was Ra.

"Congratulations Pharaoh Atem, since this duel was a tie you will stay with your friends, live a lifetime here in this world, and then return to us."

More rumbling. This more female, if that was possible.

"Wrong! I can!" The blinding creature shouted at something. It turned back. "We must sort out something. Hold still. This won't hurt...Too much." It reached out a hand. It touched Atem's forehead, and as his eyes unfocused and closed, he began to scream in pain.

The light overwhelmed them. When it dulled, two figures stood panting in pain in the light.

One looked up. Golden eyes shone in the light.

"He will remember shortly. You had better appreciate this."

Golden eyes bobbed dumbly.

It left.

The room plunged into darkness.

There was the snapping of fingers, and two twin globes of black light appeared. How does black give off light? Who knows.

Everyone's eyes began to adjust, thanks to the light. And the gang began to stare in _pure _shock_._

Standing before them was two Atems. Same height, hair, clothes, everything. Except for two details.

One had a duel disk, and crimson eyes.

The other had no duel disk, and gold eyes. They were the only details the light revealed.

The one with crimson eyes turned.

"Errow?"

"Who else?"

Blink. "I don't know. Mer?"

"His name is _Arrow_?" Otogi looked at him.

"No, it's EHrrow." He flicked the r's and rounded the E, making a strange accent with them. "Everyone mispronounces it." Errow mumbled.

"Wh-"

Errow's and Atem's head jerked up at the same time.

"You know-"

"We might want to-"

"Leave now." They finished each others sentences in perfect timing.

Then a rumble began. The group took off as around them the wind collapsed.

Outside, they stared at the spot where the entrance had been.

"As if It'd never been..." It was one of the two. Their voices were pretty much identical though. This was going to get annoying fast.

"So. About Arrow..." Yugi turned.

"EHrrow!"

"How do you do that? You know, the vocal thing?"

Errow stopped, mouth open. "I don't know."

In the sunlight, another detail was revealed. Skin color. Atem was tan. The one being referred to as Errow had light skin.

"You kind of . . . well . . . I don't know."

They spoke slightly different. Errow did the same trick to most Es and Rs he pronounced. It made his voice slightly softer, and foreign. It was pretty though.

"He talks like that. Don't know why." Atem dropped in.

"So who is he, why's he here?" Kaiba got straight to the point.

"Errow. My twin."

"You have a twin?"

"Yep. He has a brother. And speaking of that..." Errow socked Atem in the upper arm. Hard.

"What was that for?" He complained rubbing his now sore arm and then realization hit him. "Oh. Great. Five thousand years...and you _still _have a grudge."

"Yeah..." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm guessing I'm going to have _three _grandsons now." Gramps almost sounded like he was complaining.

"Still doesn't explain..." Anzu just gestured.

"Can we get a move on first?" Jounochi asked, looking at the sky, which was now darkening now that the sun was going down, along with a few threatening clouds that were heading their way.

Later, seated in the lurching jeeps, their question was answered.

"We were maybe ten."

"Maybe?" Yugi asked.

"Never was sure on exact age. Now shut up and let us speak. Got it Fluffy?" Errow looked at him.

"...Fluffy. Really. _Have you no shame_?" Atem shouted.

"No. Not really. Not like I killed him or blew up something."

"Don't bring that up. _Please_." Atem covered his eyes with his hand.

"The story. Ten."

"Oh. Sorry. See, with every royal family there are always people who hate them. Always happens. Every government has it's problems. And that's why . . . Errow . . . ended up dying at the edge of knife."

Errow bit his bottem lip and rubbed his side softly where he obviously got stabbed.

They looked at him sadly.

"But thing with magical twins is that while they're young, one can't survive without the other. It would drive the survivor insane within a week, and death within a matter on months. So they did something _stupid_."

"What's that?" Yugi was enthralled.

"It's hard to explain, but here goes nothing, they kind of bound and mixed our souls, our personalities, made us one person. Then...they erased his existence. Tombs. Records. Carvings. Nothing left."

"Why?" Anzu wondered.

They just shook their heads.

"So what was it like, bein' a part of Yu-I mean the other-I mean Atem! Geez man. Too many names." Jounochi finished.

Errow looked down, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Lo?"

A flash of...something, and a black bird of prey opened it's wings, was caught in a breeze created by the jeep, as it had only a windshield, and flew off.

"What was that?" Honda asked cautiously as he watched the bird with his jaw down.

Atem was staring at the bird as it climbed higher into the air to their left, and began to preform all sorts of tricks, spiraling higher and father away. "His escape." He said finally. "If he's not comfortable with something, or gets tired or angry at something, that's what he does. He's just not used to people. They confuse him."

Silence filled the rest of the ride as two jeeps full of passengers watched the show. He spiraled and dived, wings tight, open just before the ground, then climbing back up, loop-de-looping, barrel rolling, and just general racing through the air. At one point, he dropped beside the first jeep, flying right with it. Anzu reached out, barely touching a feather tip. So soft.

Why'd she do that anyway?

But then he rolled on the air, away and raced ahead. Maybe Rishid, who was driving, caught his spirit, because he speeded up a little.

They had decided to take the boat back and then to the airport. It gave them time to think of things like excuses. And maybe a better name for Errow. Because it might to be rather hard for the average Japanese person to pronounce. Or average person almost anywhere, for that matter.

Errow was still flying somewhere when it left the shore, but landed soon after. By crashing. Straight into Anzu.

"Um...Hi?"

"Usually you do better than that!" Atem called from somewhere.

"Yeah yeah!" He shouted back, standing up with a light blush on his face.

Watching them argue in another language, Anzu came to the sarcastic conclusion that life was going to be _fun _from now on.

They continued arguing. Malik just stared at them trying hard not to laugh with a single eyebrow raised.

At some point, Errow had enough, transformed, and his wings unfolding again as he dove overboard.

Anzu retreated to a room to wait and think over everything. After all, not only had her best friend and her crush become two different people, but someone who'd only been some personality traits had become his own self.

She was in there for hours.

The sun had set by the time she emerged, seeking fresh air.

"You should've seen it, Anzu! His wings went limp and he fell, only to start fly inches from the deck, skimming across it, whirling and shifting into a person just before the rail! Then he just started laughing!"

Must've been spectacular to make Ishizu gush like that.

And there was Errow, sitting against the wall outside, staring at the sky. No lights were on outside. The stars were amazingly and beautifully bright. She collapsed next to him. She noticed he wasn't wearing shoes. Strange.

"So um-Errow, right?"

He looked at her, eyes somewhat surprised.

"Why aren't you inside with everyone else?" She shivered. "It's rather cold out here."

He turned back to the sky. "I like being outside. Besides. High altitudes get colder then this."

"You've been a touch apart from everyone."

"I like being alone. It's what I've been used to."

"Oh. I-I'll leave if you want." She started to stand.

"No. It's alright." He turned to her. "For some reason, I like having you around."

Anzu was sure a light blush was walking her cheeks. They were quite familiar territory.

"What's wrong with you? Your cheeks turned pink."

Anzu got a sudden understanding that inside, he was more naive in some ways than Yugi looked.

"N-nothing." She sat down again. "Still though. It's one thing to be moving around and another to be sitting still. Wouldn't it be better if you came insid-Errow?"

He was turned away, quivering slightly. She touched his shoulder lightly. He whirled. A sheen of unshed tears sparkled in his eyes over the glaze of fear.

"I don't want to go back in the cage!" He shouted.

"Cage?"

"It's...It's nothing."

"Errow. Anything with a cage is not nothing."

He swallowed, blinking. "You know how I was bound to Atem. But there's more to it. Inside Atem, I-I was in a cage. I must've spent months or maybe even a few years screaming and shouting and hoping, wanting to be free. I could see everything going on that Atem saw. The world was no longer aware of my existence. As if I'd never been." He swallowed again, began to let tears spill away, taking his pain with them. "And then he was sealed in the puzzle, and he sealed my memory as well as his own. And then we really were one person. Even after it was solved, I was part of him, slowly becoming aware of my existence. Recently, I'd been watching again, and trying to get out. If-If he really had gone to the afterlife, I might have spent eternity trapped in him."

Tears still glittering on his face, he turned to the sky once more.

Silence and tears soaked over them as Anzu searched for something to say or do, some sort of comfort to give him. In the end, she settled on one of the most simple. She threw her arms around him, hugging him, as his body stiffened with shock and surprise. And maybe paranoia. Anzu clung on, till a moment later, a warm hand touched her arm, drawing up it as he turned. Anzu repressed a shiver trying to run down her spine. She felt his other arm settle on her back in a gentle, unsure hug. Face buried in his chest, she became acquainted with his scent. It was sand and sun, a river and freedom of flight, of tears and pain, of fear and unknowing, of rebelliousness, and in the end, of a human spirit, learning of himself. It was beautiful.

A muscle rippled slightly under the black shirt as his mouth moved to her ear.

"Thank you Anzu." He pronounced her name in a strange way, like a combination of the english words "and" and "zoo." It was pretty. She mumbled a "You're welcome" into his clothes.

His ribcage jerked in a short laugh. "My ears are up here. Not in the shirt."

She wanted to raise her head, but just knew she was blushing heavily.

After she recovered, she raised her head. "We're going to need a better name for you. How many people are going to get "Errow" right?" She asked, pulling away. Strange how she suddenly felt absolutely freezing.

"True." He sighed. He looked around. "How about...Something simple. Yami?"

She stared at him. Yami? That meant darkness!

"It's short. It's simple."

"It's dark as hell, pardon my french."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, a small smirk gracing his lips. "I have a feeling we're going to get along great."

"Sarcastic or truthful?"

"You tell me."

This was just getting frustrating! One minute he's all kind and serious, maybe even a touch flirty, the next like this. She gritted her teeth and stood up, turning away to go inside. He grasped her hand gently. Anzu turned as the newly named Yami pressed his lips to the back of it. And suddenly, she wasn't cold anymore, as her skin turned to a warm pleasant fire.

He released her hand, letting their fingertips slide and brush each other, as she walked away. She really couldn't stay now! She liked Atem, not Yami, and she didn't want him thinking it the other way around, and have to shatter him.

But as she glanced back, she couldn't help but notice his eyes. They were like twin pools of liquid, molten gold, so soft and gentle, so haunting. They continued to haunt her for a few hours, till finally, she grabbed a blanket off of the bed and folded it.

He was still awake. She had been hoping for him to be asleep.

"Umm..." She just held it out. "Here." He looked up, taking it silently, eyes speaking something she didn't understand.

She just turned away, unable to meet them. At the door, she saw him with the white blanket wrapped around him, eyes closed and nose buried in it, as if savoring a scent.

She, still confused by his mood swings and actions, went to bed. And fell asleep, gently touching the place where he'd kissed her hand. She could still feel a ghost of it tingling her skin.

Life is confusing. And Fate loves clichés.

**

* * *

**

The full moon glowed brightly over the city as it rose in the sky. The stars, amazingly, were actually visible in the city sky tonight, glowing and glittering brightly.

A young man was standing dangerously close to the edge on one of the many tall buildings in the city. He was wearing a white tank-top, despite the Fall chill and black jeans. His silver-white hair that was put in a pony-tail flowed and fluttered in the wind. He was watching the moon with intense, pure silver eyes that looked like coins as they glowed in the moon light.

Suddenly the air warmed around him a bit and the smell of summer surrounded him. He turned his silver eyes to a shadow that was flying towards him with incredible speed. The shadow flew past him and the boy's silver hair whipped around him wildly and then slowly calmed down.

There were a few grunts and growls before there was full silence again. A second later a young man who looked the same age as the silver-haired boy stepped beside him.

He had brown hair that was a bit passed his shoulders and intense cold blue eyes, but if one looked closely at the blue eyes they would see the second hottest flame in the world. Blue fire. He was well built but wouldn't be labeled a muscle-head.

They stood together in silence for a minute or two, looking up at the moon, before the silver-haired boy spoke. "It's nice to see you again Fireball." He said in greeting.

Fireball turned his intense blue-flamed gaze at him and nodded. "Like-wise Iceage." He paused, then smirked and snorted. "I must admit, I was surprised you wanted to talk to me. This had better be good Iceage; you know I don't like to leave the equator."

"I know, and you know that I don't like to leave my Ice Castle in Antarctica, but here I am."

Fireball nodded, a light smirk still on his face. "So, why is it that you call me here? And when my grip here is just about to be turned over to your hands?"

"Because I received good news from my sister, Silver."

"And the news is . . . ?" Fireball asked, drawing it out a bit.

"She's been found, The Armageddon of Stars."

Fireball froze for a moment before turning on his heel to face Iceage. Shock and a bit of hope flowed into the blue-flamed gaze, making his eyes burn brighter. "But the Titans, I thought they destroyed her!"

Iceage snorted. "The titans were foolish. They thought that they could destroy an _Armageddon_ with their _'powers'_." He sneered.

Fireball still looked mildly confused. "Did she find a way around her destruction?"

"In a way. The titans were strong, yes, but they held grip through fear and illusions, a thing of humans. But humans, in the end destroyed them. Tired of fear, they created their destruction, through stories, and created the gods. The gods have been rather...attached," He growled out the word. "To her. When the Titans were dragged beneath, taken to treated to their endless torture, they tried to drag her with them. But the gods stopped them and placed a guard on her. In the end their illusions did nothing."

Fireball looked deep in thought and then smirked. "How amusing, we lost to _illusions_."

"We lost because of _him_." Iceage snarled. His silver eyes turned to black artic water and the air around them was rapidly cooling.

"Iceage, stop. You know it's not entirely his fault. He fell in _love_. Not even Armageddons can stand up to that emotion Iceage. You, the King, the Queen, his brother and sister-in-law and the Lady of Stars should know that."

"And you don't?"

"Please, I had petty _crushes _on the humans, which is far different then full blown _love _Iceage. He fell in love with the Queen, when she was still _human_. When he realized that the King had . . . 'taken' her, as he put it, he only wanted to get more powerful for her to see him."

"I know the rest Fireball!" Iceage snarled. "He spotted _my _love and fell in love with her. When he found out that she was his original love's daughter he only fell head-over-heels in love with the Lady of the Stars harder, and so he went up to the King to ask for her hand and both the King and Queen, not to mention the Princess said 'no' to him. And he started a _war _just because they said _'no'_!"

The air around them was deathly cold, probably far past the negative numbers, if that was possible by human standers, but an Armageddon's standard, it warm. Fireball was staring at Iceage with pity, he had known that his opposite had held soft feelings for the Princess but with the amount of bitterness in his voice he had a strong feeling that the war had turned him inside out.

Fireball reached out and gripped Iceage's shoulder in a comforting way. "I know, and it was wrong for him to do that, but you know just as well as everyone else on this damned Earth that love makes you do insane things."

The fight left Iceage and the air returned to normal. "I know, but all for _love_? Not even the _King_ would go that far. Fireball, that war wasn't just for love, it was for _revenge_. The King 'took' his first love and then I 'took' his second love, that does something to a man, human or other-wise Fireball. That war was to not only try and get his lover, but to cause pain and suffering, even to the Queen."

"And why is that?" Fireball asked, knowing that his opposite was very thoughtful.

"Because she said 'no' to him. To his offer of love for her and also his offer of love to her daughter. She said 'no' to him _two _times and probably more when she was a human. He wanted to cause her pain for saying 'no' to him so many times. To make her regret."

There was a dead silence as the words sank in. Fireball realized that Iceage was right, that war had a double meaning. The air was getting colder again, Fireball had to get Iceage's mind off of the whole thing before the world was rapidly thrown into an ice age.

"How long until we can get her back to us?" He asked quickly. The air warmed up and Iceage answered.

"Until the King and Queen come together and the Queen can conceive a new vessel for the Princess's soul."

Fireball nodded and they went into a comfortable silence for once. Suddenly a noise shattered the silence and the two Lords turned to see a green flamed dragon and a chocolate brown wolf tussling together.

Iceage and Fireball looked at each other and rolled their eyes. It was obvious that their servants had the same information to give.

"Claw!"

"Ro!"

The animals stopped fighting and looked at their Lords who were giving them annoyed but amused glares.

"Now, I believe you two have the same information, so, how about we save this fighting for another time and just tell us for Shadows sake." Iceage said.

The brown wolf, Ro, stepped forward eagerly. "My Lords! We have discovered them! The four! It took stalking a human for months, but as it turns out he was carrying Time's soul! And he was in turn bound to the king!"

"The queen? Her friend?" Fireball asked impatiently.

"The queen is friends with the carrier! And we found her friend!

"Finally! Where?" Fireball asked.

The green-flamed dragon, Claw, stepped forward this time. "Three are in a school called Domino High. They are on their last year. Hope is not signed up for their school, but she does live in Domino. She's home schooled. "

"Thank you, both of you. Now Fireball, I think it's time we went to school, don't you agree?" Iceage asked while looking over his shoulder at his opposite with a smile.

Fireball smiled back. "Oh yes, I quite agree. I just hope I remember how to put up with those _stupid _fan girls."

Iceage forgot his rivalry with him and laughed into the night.

* * *

Alrighty. I think this is enough for the second chapter. So, what did you think peeps? Was it good? Amazing? Epic?

Anyways . . . if anything confuses you just send us an e-mail and we would be happy to reply. :)

btw, if your confused about 'Fluffy' Sara will be happy to explain. LOL!

S/N: Speaking of me, please let me know what you think of Errow. He actually was only a way to get Yami in the story originally. But even as I wrote... Anyhow, I accept all responsibility for him, including complaints and ways to improve. K?


	3. Airplanes and Memories

S/N: Hi! Enjoy! And read my note at the end, it's important.

G/N: Hi there, Third chapter of The Armageddons. Me is super pumped about this. Both Sara Darkotter and I hope that you will leave a review. Please, if there's something bugging you about this story then just ask. (Its not a big deal. Really.)

Disclaimer!: Sara Darkotter and Germantownmaiden do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

The Armageddons

Chapter 3

Errow stared into the stars, the blanket that Anzu had given him still wrapped tightly around him.

He had never known anyone to get his name right, other than his brother and their mother. She had named him while his father had named Atem. When he was younger if often wished that it was his father who named him. He probably would have given him a name that everyone could understand and say. Anzu was the first.

He closed his eyes and snuggled into the blanket. There was one thing that bothered him. Ra's choice to give him a body. He had been so sure that he wouldn't have given him that chance, so who, or what, had told him to give him a separate body?

He shook his head trying to clear out the confusion. He would find out at some point when he went to the Afterlife. And this time he wouldn't be going early.

"Hey there."

Errow jumped and turned around to see Atem. He was dressed in Pjs and ankle socks on.

"Hey." he muttered and went back to snuggling the blanket. Atem sat beside him and there was a moment of silence before Errow asked, "Did they ask the question?"

"Yes."

"Did you show them that you could do the same?"

"No, I don't think any of them are ready for that. Yugi and Grandpa would have a heart attack and Jonochi and Honda would probably have a hard time believing that I can turn into a wolf."

(Flashback)

_"So Atem, care to explain how your brother can turn into a bird?" Yugi asked as he sat down. Atem looked surprised and looked around to see that everyone had the same question in their minds. He sighed and sat down._

_"Well, truth is, no one really knows how, or why, he can turn into a bird. Most people in the castle thought he had a lot of magic, and he does, so he can turn into a any animal. But over the short years that I had been with him I only saw him transform into a bird."_

_"What type of bird is he anyway?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba, for once, seemed interested._

_"That is another thing that no one has learned. But both of us guess that he's somewhere in between a hawk and an eagle, because first of all, I personally don't know a hawk with feathers that black. Second, I don't know if there is an eagle that's that small. So we came to the conclusion that he was just somewhere in between." he explained._

_Everyone nodded a few times but Kaiba asked a question this time. "So, not that I'm interested," Atem mentally rolled his eyes. "But can you turn into anything?"_

_Atem froze and the air suddenly seemed to freeze around everyone. He took a breath of air and shook his head. "No, the Gods choose me to use their power." he said and got up quickly._

_"Hey, where are you going?" Kaiba demanded. Atem turned back to him, a brow raised. _

_"I can't go see and catch up with my brother Seto?" he asked, using Kaiba's first name. Kaiba stared at him for a while before sighing._

_"Go, like I care." Atem snorted, knowing he understood the brother thing._

_"See you guys in the morning." he said, and walked out._

(End of Flashback)

Errow snorted. "I can't believe that Kaiba is the rencarnation of Seto."

"No doubt about that." Atem chuckled. They went back into silence before Errow broke it.

"Hey Atem."

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me a little bit about Anzu."

Atem looked over at him. "Why, can't you just ask her? You should know that she's not going to bite you Errow. By the way, did you pick another name?"

"Yami." he said.

"Why 'Yami'?" Atem asked.

"Because, original I _was _Yami. You always said I was the dark side of you. I can still remember sending those, if you can call them people, to the Shadow Realm before you and Fluffy pushed me back inside my _cage_." he sneered at the word 'cage'.

Atem sighed. "You know I didn't want you to be in a cage Errow."

"I know, I know. Now tell me about Anzu!"

"Why can't you ask her yourself?"

"Because, she marched away and she looked angry when she did."

"Errow, tell me you did not pull one of you weird moves on her."

"What do you mean?" he asked. Atem chidded himself for forgetting. His brother had been away from people. He couldn't help it when he insulted someone because most of the time when he did, he didn't know it. He sighed, he had a lot to teach his big brother. _(A/N: Believe it or not, yes, Errow is the oldest.)_

* * *

The next morning the boat hit land and everyone jumped off. Jonochi and Honda made a mad rush to the plane so they could get the seats they wanted.

"Hey you two! Get back here!" Anzu shouted. She rolled her eyes as they started to punch each other. Unknown to them, obviously, Ishizu had bought them all first class tickets because she was scared for Errow.

"Anzu!" A voice called out. She jumped and turned around to see Atem and Errow walking her way.

"Hey Atem, Errow, what's up?"

"I understand that you had a . . . misunderstanding, we'll call it, with Errow last night."

Anzu tipped her head to the side. Sure, he kissed her palm and stuff and had some weird mood or emotion swings but nothing drastic.

"If you're still mad with him, please, let me explain. As you know he doesn't have a huge understanding with this time or people for that matter. Last night, what he _was _trying to do was to get to know you better and it turned out wrong. Errow, I believe its your turn to say your line." he said turning to his brother.

Errow nodded and walked up in front of Anzu, a heavy blush on his face, no doubt because of embarrassment. "I'm sorry Anzu, I just wanted to get to know you better . . ." he trailed off and his blush got deeper. Anzu smiled mentally. As long as she got an apology she was fine.

"It's alright silly." she finally said. "How about this. While we're on the plane I can tell you a bit about myself. Okay?"

Errow smiled brightly, like a boy who had just found a lizard or a frog. Anzu giggled as she watched him turn to Atem as he explained what a plane was. Errow had his moments of cuteness.

On the plane Errow's gaze didn't stay in one place for long. Jonochi and Honda both got a window seat and could still talk to each other thanks to two seats that faced two more seats, Kaiba and Mokuba went off on the Blue Eyes Jet, Bakura and the others sat in a round table and they all talked about the places they had been in Egypt, while Atem, Anzu, Yugi, and Errow sat together explaining things and getting to know each other.

Errow gave Anzu his undivided attention as she explained her dreams and most of the things she had done in life.

"I remember you telling Fluffy and Jonochi about your dancing dream. That was when I faced that escaped man."

"I thought that was Atem." Yugi said, confused. Atem shook his head.

"No, you met me when you started to duel. Errow, or as you called him, Yami, did the Shadow Games. He was the first to meet you guys because his soul was resting for many, many years. He had more energy than me. The fight with Zorc, the first time, took _a lot _from me. So Errow took over for a while so that I could gain more energy and come out. Of course there were a few times when I sent some to the Shadow Realm myself and at the time I hadn't done that is five thousand years so I had to draw on Errow for that magic and energy." he explained.

Yugi nodded in understanding now. "So, was Errow the one that had me . . . sealed away?"

"No!" Errow and Atem said together. Yugi and Anzu jumped a bit. "That was me Yugi. I was pure, and I had it somewhere in my head that I had no darkness. Errow knew he had darkness in his soul and accepted that, I did not. The seal made me see that." he muttered darkly. Errow glanced over at him and kicked him in the leg.

"Ow!"

"Stop going back into the past or you'll have nightmares."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I, unfortunately, am connected to you through the mind, and what you dream most of the time is something I will dream."

"Oh, sorry." he muttered. Yugi and Anzulooked at each other and shrugged. He turned back to the twins. "I'm curious, which one of you is older? I always thought it was Atem since he was Pharaoh and all but with Yami in the picture now I don't know."

"I was wondering when someone would ask that." Errow said. He turned to Atem and grinned. "Told you."

"When!"

"A year before I was fused with you."

"Oh . . . shut up." he snapped and looked back at Yugi and Anzu. "Actually, Errow is older."

"Say what!"

"That's right Fluffy."

"Why do you keep calling me Fluffy?" Yugi pouted. Errow's brow went up and he grinned like a manman at him.

"Because, that's what comes into mind when I see you . . . little, _little _brother." He laughed. Yugi's jaw dropped and he turned around and grabbed a pillow from out of nowhere. "Oh no! Help me Atem, _little _brother it going to hurt me with a _pillow_." Yugi's face was deep crimson as he started to wack at Errow . . . who was still laughing.

After a while things calmed down and Yugi sat back in his seat he and Anzu got into a conversation that lasted until sunset.

"Wow, to think we talked that long." Anzu said as she took a pillow. Yugi was grabbing the blankets.

"I know. Time flys when having fun." Anzu nodded and looked over at Atem and Errow and smiled.

"Hey Yugi, get the camera." she whispered.

"Why?" he said as he brought it over to her. She smiled and pointed to the two brothers. He smiled and shrugged. "They are brothers Anzu."

"Yeah I know but its super cute!" she laughed softly. Yugi nodded and smiled at the two brothers, his brothers.

Errow was leaning up against Atem's shoulder, using it as a pillow while Atem was leaning against Errow.

Yugi tip-toed over and draped a large blanket over them. He turned back and saw Anzu snapping a few pictures of them. He knew she wouldn't use them for blackmail since they wouldn't care if anyone saw the pictures, well, Kaiba maybe. He smiled as he pulled his blanket and pillow and slowly, fell asleep.

* * *

Errow groaned and opened his eyes. They were still on the plane, and it was pitch black outside.

He looked around for what his brother called a clock. After a few minutes of shuffling around in stuff he found one.

12:33

He glared at the time, he was just about to say a colorful Egyptian word when he got a weird feeling. He couldn't describe it. But that feeling stopped him from cursing at the time. He shook himself and went back to sit down again. He looked out the window and went deep into his thoughts. He reached out with his mind for anything, random, important, or unimportant, anything to get his mind off of the weird feeling.

Then, it came, but it wasn't something he expected. It was the stories that Atem and his _animal_ nanny told.

Of course, their human one told them what everybody did. The sun was Ra, coming back. But their animal nanny, the lioness their father had gotten upon discovery of their animal selves, were amazing. To them, the sun was the sphere in which a goddess was locked, awaiting the day she would return. It appeared each day, to watch her friends, that of the sky, as they went about their lives. Eagles were said to be those who were most able to communicate with her.

Animal tales were interesting to Atem and Errow. Especially how they overlapped. For instance, wolves and eagles both had tales about _Serikomako -_Lord Eagle-Wolf. Seri-Lord. Ko- Shortening of Korinska: Eagle. Mako- Shortening of Makorano- Wolf. (each section in the name is pronounced separately. Seri-ko-mako)

Animals have interesting things in tales. They all have the same tale about the earth, sky and water. Errow closed his eyes remembering one story that she had told them once.

_Once there were three sister goddesses. They were great and powerful beings, as females are. _

_They were asked by many to be their mates, but they refused. In the end, one grew so angry, he sealed the three inside parts of their world. One in the water, one in the earth, and one in the sky. To seal the final one in the sky, he created the sun to hold her. They were not to be free until one promised to be his mate. _

_A wolf, friend to goddess now in the sky was so forlorn, she went to the creature and begged to placed up there as well. And so she was. Forever she follows her master, like a faithful dog._

_This wolf had a brother. Serikomako. He grew saddened by this. So every night he howled up to her, telling her of all that had happened that day._

_But the one who had sealed her up there, a twoleg like the goddesses, was cruel. Angry at the wolf for doing so, he began to make the wolf fade from sight. But the sky goddess counteracted. And so the wolf would fade and appear. When she's completely there, wolves howl up to her, happy, and report what has happened in the days before._

_The goddess in the sun fell in love with another twoleg. The god of darkness. He in turn had heard about her from the wolf in the moon. They met, and months later she bore a girl. She gave the young to darkness, who took it out into the world. The girl grew up, and made the stars in the night sky, binding the worlds of night and dark._

And at this point, the legends diversified and separated. Beyond this point, this were the things that were certain.

Each goddess had one creature she talked to the most, one she, in away, regarded above other of their realms. The sky was eagle, the water was the turtle, land the wolf. There was a tale about how the mole was nearly it, but unable to go as many places as fast, the wolf was chosen.

Things about animals. They have two languages. Species and a universal one. So any animal could talk to one another.

You can tell which goddess a species "belong to" so to speak by name. A creature of land's species name will always end in "ano". Sky is "ska". Water is "ru". They're the names of the goddesses locked away. Ano(n), [Added by some creatures] Ska, and Ru(la) [Again, added by some].

The lioness, Rio, had a wonderful story-telling voice, captivating beyond belief. Atem and Errow could listen for hours not knowing where the time went.

Errow settled back, but unexpectedly, his thoughts shifted to Anzu and last night.

He hadactually kissed her hand... Alright. It was only to be polite, but still...He didn't like contact or even speaking with others, yet with Anzu, he wanted to be with her, listen to her voice, feel the heat radiate off her body, and stare at those eyes...

Yesterday, Flying beside the jeep, she touched the tip of a feather. There were some nerves there. They shouldn't have been THAT sensitive.

Later, he'd crashed into her. That had been part accident, part actual want to be near her. Only he'd mistimed the landing.

The feeling of being so close to her for that few seconds. Like flame and electricity and something he couldn't place.

The acrobatics act... He was showing off, hoping somewhere inside she was watching.

She wasn't. And when he saw her later, not a single move or word spoke that she might have even heard about it.

So he just stared at the sky, trying to ignore her.

But she said his name.

The fact that she said it right didn't help.

He tried to answer simply, hoping she would go AWAY. But no. Instead she stayed, intriguing him with just her presence.

Even though he dodged around why he was outside, she just said a statement.

"You've been a touch apart from everyone."

He had been so used to being alone, he wasn't sure how to act around people. His emotions were new to him. Anzu wasn't helping. But even as she tried to comply by leaving, he realized he didn't want her to. He wanted her right here next to him.

Errow wondered why she blushed. It was cute, but it didn't explain anything.

Why did people blush? Embarrassment. But how was what he said embarrassing?

But then she pushed going inside.

Inside.

_They'd dragged his dying body inside to a small room, quickened his death so they could get his soul, and not prolong his or his brother's agony. _

_He remembered seeing himself when it happened, seeing his eyes widen, his mouth open in an ever-lasting silent scream as they stabbed him through the heart, crying. The second stain spreading over the beige tunic, joining the first. The dark cloak even darker, now black. _

And next thing he knew, watching the world through his brother.

If he went inside, they might put him back there.

From the second he spoke of his fear, he wanted to pull the words back. If they'd put him there, they'd had a purpose. He had been bad sometimes. He hadn't meant to, but some had had big effects.

So it was nothing.

But she didn't think so. And then he'd explained.

A few minutes as he waited. For her to say he deserved it.

Instead, she hugged him. How was he supposed to respond to that? What would happen if he relaxed? Was it a trick?

The second he touched her, he knew it couldn't be.

Her skin was soft as well groomed feathers under his fingertips.

He pronounced her name wrong, but she didn't notice. Instead, she mumbled into his shirt. She seemed suddenly cute and innocent.

The name thing left him thinking. He wanted something he was ok with, yet might get a bad reaction from her. Yami fit the bill. And her reaction was good. She hated it. Too dark..

He actually kissed her hand... Alright. It was only to be polite, but still...

He found himself reacting in strange ways to her. He truly hoped they could get along though.

For those few hours he watched the sky, trying to forget about her. The stars were so bright.

They said once when he and his brother were born, the stars shined just like they were now, bright and full of hope.

He managed to almost lose himself in those shades of light.

But then she came back.

With a blanket.

How was he supposed to react?

When she left, he looked at her, hoping she would turn around, come back...

But she didn't, so he buried his nose in the blanket, clinging to her scent. It was determination and hope, speeches and innocence, the freedom of dance and the cage of her memories. It was love...

Love? How would he know? Yes, Father had been kind, but he still held them somewhat responsible for Mother's death, barely a year after their own. The birth had taken so much out of her, a thing already frail, that had kept them from trying to birth a crown prince or princess.

Errow had always been rebellious, wanting the freedom of open skies and people who were open and friendly and wouldn't regard him with the cool loyalty he'd always lived with. He'd been hard on Mother during birth in a way. Taking so long and so painful. And so many other things. He'd dishonored her memory, with all he had done. He had always known. They'd planned to put Atem on the throne, but dare not say so for fear of how he would react.

Errow wouldn't have cared. He would have really been able to fly away, find a lone ridge and see those mountains Rio had described so vividly. Settle down by himself and be alone as he wished. Live in the quiet nature world where animals didn't worry about royal titles and kept to their own species.

Errow came to the sudden realization that his memories of last night were out of order. A few seconds to reset them and he was determined to think only of tales. Like the one on how Serikomako got his wings. Or the collection of tales he knew of the Night Eagle.

It was now 2:37. He had wasted a full two hours thinking about last night. Or more specifically, Anzu.

Looking across from him he could see her now. They both had window seats. She was in a rather awkward position leaning against the side of the plane, body at a strange angle with braced feet.

Standing up he adjusted he position, unjamming her feet and alining her.

Sitting back down, he stared at the shoes they forced him into, despite his complaints. And by complaints he meant

_"I am not wearing those! Sneakers or boots, no heels!" _

_"Yeah yeah yeah. Just put em on."_

_"Heels are for girls." He mumbled, having a last ditch effort to save himself as he reluctantly put them on. _

_The look from Anzu, Atem, Yugi and Kaiba was enough to shut him up. Jounochi and Honda looked in agreement, but in effort of whole necks and reproductive capabilities, said nothing._

Errow felt a rebel streak start to form. He pulled off the shoes and looked at them before noticing the chain that was clipped on to them. He smiled evily, they didn't call him Yami in the past for no reason. He quickly unclipped the chain and slowly put it into Atem's hair, making sure the clips had a nice hold on some locks of hair. Errow knew from experience how down-right hard and annoying it was to get things out of their hair.

He couldn't **wait **for dawn.

* * *

An there you have it, the end of the third chapter. Hey Sara! What do ya have planned for next chapter? Hmmmm?

S/N:Take a guess.

But really folks. We have three reviews, I doubt some of the legibility of them. If there are people reading and enjoying this, it would nice to leave a review. Otherwise we may just throw this on back burner or even the fridge to stew for who knows how long.

So here's somethings to think and answer:

What do you like?

What don't you like?

How do you think the characters could improve? (better in-characterization, Errow improvements [he obviously needs work])

What do you like about them?

What do you want to see in this fic? (Characters, couples, plots, etc.)

What don't you want?

Better summary idea?

So think about them and answer as many or few as you want, (as long as you answer one) if you guys really want us to continue. Because I'm not feeling loved here.


End file.
